The project involves the isolation, purification and primary structural determination of heme containing proteins, particularly cytochromes c, from various organisms for the purpose of comparing the effects of various alterations on structure and function and on genetic assumptions underlying mutation mechanisms and the dispersion of mutant forms through populations.